The Return of the Devil King
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: A new Lord is wreaking havoc across Japan and Masamune has his eyes on that head, but of course so does young Yukimura. Too bad their hearts are on the line as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own Sengoku Basara or its characters  
_

_**Claimer**:_

_I do own Fuyu ( even though she was real person technically ) and Jinsui  
_

_**Summary**_:

_A new Lord is wreaking havoc across Japan and Masamune has his eyes on that head, but of course so does young Yukimura. Too bad their hearts are on the line as well.  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Dammit.' _Masamune thought.

_**((**Author Speaking**))**_

_**Note: **_

_This is after the first Sengoku Basara__**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

_Date: The One Eyed Dragon of Oshu  
_

* * *

"My Lord!" called the samurai as he knelt before the higher up before him, his armored glistened from the full moon above them. He and the other soldiers were in a camp, ready to settle down in Kiyosu Castle. This was the castle of former lord Nobunaga and was given to her by Takeda Shingen who took over this land after Sanada Yukimaru and Masumune Date defeated the sixth Devil King. The Lord of this castle now was a former samurai for Takeda, an for their incessant loyalty and never wavering spirit, they were given this castle because Takeda believe that this former samurai could help bring about peace to Japan and so did Takeda's retainers. The Lord sat in a lotus position on a mat as their eyes never left the samurai who was in dire need to tell them something. Lifting their right hand gracefully, they left their hand open with their palm expose and moved it in a circular motion, telling the samurai to continue what he had to say. "Takeda says he needs your assistance for the battle of Mikatagahara," the samurai explained, his lord stood and turned to look at the window behind them, looking at the sunset.

"I will assist him, tell General Jinsui to prepare my samurais. Ready rifles or canons for this time no swords, pikes, and arrows are needed for this war," the voice was soft, something lingering within that voice. The Lord seemed to be remincscing of something but this was no time to question his lord, so the samurai ran out of the room.

"It will happen soon," said the Lord, forming a small smile.

* * *

"My Lord!" shouted Yukimura as he ran to his Lord Takeda who was standing, debating on how he was going to do in this battle. After all, Takeda was known to be the best military strategist in Japan, especially with his Calvary Tactics. When the red clad samurai finally reached his lord, he knelt down with his face looking down at the ground, showing respect. Takeda turned to looked at him with a smile on his face and after sensing this, Yukimura stood up and looked as his lord with his dual spears tightly gripped in his hands, "What are we going to do? Our samurai are ready for battle."

"We are waiting for our allied units, Yukimura." said the man known as the Tiger of Kai kept his arms folded, still waiting for his allied units. This man was highly feared after the defeat of Nobunaga Oda due to the fact he had taken over the land that was previously owned by the sixth Demon King.

A samurai came running towards Takeda and Yukimura, "They are here. Our allied units, Lord of Suzume residence has arrived!"

"Lord Takeda, I see you have been doing well since my absence," said a woman who bowed respectfully to the Tiger of Kai and he did the same. The female wore a form fitting kimono, similar to Nohime's. There was a long slit at the right side revealing the cherry blossom insignia tattooed on her thigh It was a sky-blue color with a ocean blue colored ribbon - like obi, the designs on the Kimiko were white lotus flowers at the end of the kimono and at the end of her butterfly ( meaning they went passed her hands; really long ) sleeves. Her hair was style in a Hime cut as her big almond shaped eyes held mischief and excitement, something that Takeda had missed seeing in his fief. The female tilted her head to the side, her crimson colored eyes dancing from Takeda to Yukimura, "Well, hello Yukimura - kun, it has been a long time, no?" a Kitsune smile formed on her face.

Yukimura wasn't really good at talking to women, especially to women with such a high status like her. He cleared his throat and put on his cheery attitude, "Yes, it has been such a long time Lady Fuyu."

"You can just call me Fuyu-chan, Yukimura - kun. We were friends at one time, weren't we?" she tilted her head to the side, waiting for her response as Takeda continued to smile through this conversation.

"Isn't that disrespectful? You're a Lord of a damiyo." Yukimaru argued, not wanting to seem like a manner-less fool.

"But I insist that you call me this. Isn't it disrespectful to call someone a name they don't wish to be called?" was the quick response Fuyu gave, her smile not faltering. "Sorry Lord Takeda for wasting precious minute with childish conversation, what is your plan and I will act anyway you wish me to."

Takeda folded his arms, speaking of his plan to her as she requested and as necessary, "I planned that you will move go south, so you can attack Tokugawa's fortress Hamamatsu and my unit will go west and he will never see this coming. If we win this war, which I know we will, I will give you this castle for I see your army and fief is growing largely and if it weren't for you, we probably would of never won this war."

Fuyu smiled, "Why thank you. Another fief would be really great for me, many ronin have come to join me and so my Infantry and Calvary keeps expanding as well as my people. But yes, we will go south but I suspect that me and Tokugawa will meet at Mikata, so maybe you should meet us there instead of going straight to his fortress. We will surely outnumber him and with my mass amount of infantry with rifles, I'm sure he will go down like a drunken fool."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Takeda asked himself aloud, "Well done Fuyu - sama. We will meet at Mikata plain, Yukimura will you assist Fuyu?"

Yukimura's eyes widened, shocked by what was asked him. "As you wish, my Lord."

Takeda and his unit had left leaving Fuyu's unity and Yukimura standing there, waiting to leave on Fuyu's order. Fuyu merely smiled at the nervous Yukimura, he only seemed to act that way when she was around. "No need to be tense, this isn't your first battle Yukimura - kun."

"I'm not tense!" he defended himself, narrowing his eyes at her before calming down, "How come you make everyone call you by your first name, Fuyu - chan?"

The woman looked at him with a smile on her face, "I have no last name but Suzume as the name of my residence since I find that appropriate."

"Are you saying that you have no family?" asked the brown spiky - haired man, his eyes softening as she looked away as he asked her this.

"You are correct. Now, we should get moving." Fuyu said while jumping onto her white horse, riding off into the forest.

* * *

Yukimura and Fuyu had rode on their horses side by side as the sun had began to set and soon they would need to make camp. Yukimura looked at Fuyu, her eyes seemingly looking off in a daze and this was how he usually saw her. Her expression seemed sad as if she was remembering something and since he found out that she had no family, he assumed she was either thinking of a family she once had or the hardships she had to go through to be where she was today. When she had joined their lord, she was only twelve - years old and she was determined to be in Takeda's good gracious. They were similar but very different for Fuyu seemed cool, calm, collected, and mysterious while he was loud, brash, impulsive, and an open book. Would his lord try to make them be together? Is that why he made them go to Mikata together? Yukimura shook these thoughts away, he wasn't worried about falling in love or anything after witnessing the death of Nagamasa of Azai because of Nobunaga using his sister, Oichi, against him.

"Yukimura - kun?" called Fuyu, seeing him look out into space.

"Uh... Huh? Oh, yeah?" said the young man, snapping out of thoughts and looking at the female warrior who was smiling at him.

"You seemed troubled, is there something wrong?" she asked him.

"No, I'm okay."

"Well, if it isn't Yukimura - san." said a familiar voice, Fuyu raised her hand to halt her troop as they were now surrounded by blue armor clad warriors.

"Date..." Yukimura smiled as the one - eyed dragon of Oshu now appeared in front of them.

Date looked at Yukimura was his signature grin before looking confused looking at Fuyu, the new Lord of Kiyosu castle. He wondered what Yukimura was doing with her and now with his Lord Takeda since wherever Takeda was, there was Yukimura beside him. They must bee in the middle of something was the first thing Date could guess, "What's up?"

"I'm traveling with Fuyu - chan to Mikata plain where she thought we will meet Tokugawa," Yukimura explained as Fuyu looked at Date with a skeptical look, not sure if she could trust him or not but she heard that a man such as Date wasn't into the whole betrayal thing and assumed that the man would not help Tokugawa due to Tokugawa's being once loyal to Nobunaga.

"Ah, well, I want to join the party. I have nothing to do and a little battle should be fun, don't mind if I join in, Lord Fuyu?" Date asked, his eyes roaming over her figure as he tried to read her body language, the woman was calm and had no sense of fear of him which was good on his part but kind of disappointed him to some degree.

"More allies are welcomed, Lord Date." Fuyu answered him and kept riding forward leading her army to the front.

Yukimura looked at Date who whistled as he watched Fuyu leave, "That is one pretty gal, huh? I wonder why she's so... so..."

"Regal - like? Well, she's a lord now despite her being the same age as us. I guess she has to look strong in front of her soldiers but usually, she's pretty upbeat although I rarely get to see it." Yukimura and Date rode their horses side by side.

* * *

Soon, Fuyu declared to make camp. As the camps were set, Fuyu sat inside her tent looking over scrolls of information of Tokugawa, of course had to been yards ahead of her enemies, right? Looking over the brief bits they had of his life, she found that in the battle of Sekigahara that there were 160,000 men on the battlefield facing each other. So, he had a lot of soldiers which placed no fear to Fuyu for she had 200,000 samurai's in her army and once she got the second fief, she would expand even more.

"My Lord," said a voice outside the tent, Fuyu didn't bother to turn to see the figure since she knew who it was as soon as he approached the tent.

"You may enter, Yukimura." Yukimura entered the tent and walked toward the female, her eyes leaving the documents and rolling the scrolls back to the way they were, so they weren't damaged.

Yukimura looked at her with curious eyes, "If you're busy then I shall leave and return when you are finished."

"No, its fine. Is there something wrong, Yukimura - kun? Is the Dragon of Oshu causing any trouble?" asked Fuyu, obviously not serious because she knew that the two were friendly with each other.

"No, he's just curious of you since you've been in this tent for a whole two hours. Have a drink with us, please?" asked the Takeda samurai, waiting for the woman's decision and he knew it once she stood up and walked towards the exit of the tent. Yukimura smiled and ran after her.

"Ah, seems like the foxy Lord as decided to join us," Date said with a cup of sake in his hand with Katakura Kojuro, his retainer and brotherly-like figure at his side, "How do you think this war will end, Lord Fuyu?"

Fuyu sat down with her exposed leg bent and her left leg lying flat. She placed her right elbow on her leg while resting against a tree with her eyes soley on the One - Eyed Dragon, "Why, was that a compliment? I think you like me Lord Date," a smirk formed on the Oshu dragon's face as the woman received a cup of sake, "Of course I believe Takeda and I will lead to victory, why would I have any doubts? Do you speculate a lost?"

Yukimura sat down in between Date and Fuyu and supped some of his alcoholic beverage, he saw the a gleam in Date's eye, "Well, you are one pretty lady but I like the dainty type, my woman should be a princess not a warrior. Confident and no, I don't think we'll lose."

The black - haired woman smiled, "Oh, so you like the prissy ones? Sorry I like pocking up swords instead of arranging flowers. A man like you would only liked to be warmed in bed but not intellectually stimulated by someone of equal power," Fuyu tilted her head to the side, acting seemingly innocent, "Is that right, Lord Date? Well, then if you think that is so then my thought was unnecessary. The Great Dragon of Oshu has an eye for victory, does he not?"

Yukimura chuckled, "Wow, I think you met your match, Date. Fuyu - chan is a real smart woman."

Fuyu smiled at him, "Thank you, Yukimura - kun."

"Hey, hey, hey... Why do you greet each other like this? How come I can't get the same treatment? I want to live a little." Date frowned, "I didn't say I didn't like smart women but as I man, I wish to be the provider and the protector." Date quirked a brow, "Well, you always have a quick come back ready all the time, eh?"

"This is no woman to be taken lightly one, Date - sama." Kojuro said admiring the woman as well.

The female lord finished her Nigorizake sake, "Well, I'm sure you boys wouldn't be able to handle a woman liked me in or out the bed, I don't like to be dominated over. Just because my physique maybe weaker than yours, my endurance, my brain, and my sword handleing is twice as strong as any man's," Her eyes closed halfway, not feeling a bit drunk but becoming more relaxed around the men. The group of samurai's were all into the conversation of the quad, "Date - kun is what you want, huh? I guess that makes us friends."

"Why, there's nothing wrong with that," Date said.

Yukimura shook his head, trying to steer the conversation to another direction due to his curiosity, "What made you become a samurai, Fuyu - chan?" asked Yukimura as Fuyu looked up at him, her eyes glossed over in a daze. Even though she seemed to be not in the conversation, she was aware of what was being said to her.

"Revenge," she answered.

"Revenge? Against who?" Date asked, now curious.

"Against the men who killed my father, mother, and brothers," Fuyu tilted her head back, looking up at the sky, "I was sent to away so that I could live."

The three men looked at her as she closed her eyes, "Who was your father?" asked the Takeda warrior.

"My father was not a kind man, but he was not all that evil. He was a simple samurai, a name not remembered but hated in his clan," she answered, trying to keep this subject short and sweet.

Date frowned, "Sad. Its hard not to lose a family in how Japan is today, but you have to keep fighting or party's over."

"You're right, but what makes it easier to lose a family are simple samurai's who don't see the kindness in one's heart, they just assume that person is evil because they happen to see the wrong side of them or maybe these wars are driving people to be evil." Fuyu clenched her teeth, feeling anger building up inside of her as she tried to keep it down.

"Hey, I knew I'd fine you here, Yukimura - san." said Sasuke as he leaped from a tree, the faithful ninja of the Takeda clan has arrived.

"Join us," Yukimura said with a smile as Fuyu stood.

"I am going to bed, we have war tomorrow and I have an army to lead. Good night, boys." Fuyu waved and walked away.

"I swear she's something else," Date added once the woman was out of their vision, "Seems like Yukimura isn't gay afterall."

The group of men laughed as Yukimura narrowed his eyes, "I have nothing but respect for Fuyu - chan, I'm not even sure she would even like someone such as me,"

"Don't give up before trying, my friend," Sasuke suggested while guzzling down some sake, "Woo, she has a body on her... Nothing like my Kasuga's though."

"Your still on that boat? She doesn't want you, she never did," Yukimura told him while shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own Sengoku Basara or its characters  
_

_**Claimer**:_

_I do own Fuyu ( even though she was real person technically ) and Jinsui  
_

_**Summary**_:

_A new Lord is wreaking havoc across Japan and Masamune has his eyes on that head, but of course so does young Yukimura. Too bad their hearts are on the line as well.  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Dammit.' _Masamune thought.

_**((**Author Speaking**))**_

_**Note: **_

_This is after the first Sengoku Basara__**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two:**_

_Battle! Battle! Succeed!  
_

* * *

The sun had not rose yet but Yukimura was wide awake, he was ready to fight! Standing up, he had heard footsteps and he had grown paranoid by them. Who could they be? He stood up and walked towards the source, both spears tightly gripped in his hands. As he walked toward the source of the foots, he saw Masamune peering behind a tree. The red - clad samurai tilted his head to the side, confused and wondering what Masamune was looking at. The one - eyed dragon looked over at his friend and placed his forefinger over his lips and moved his head toward the direction he was looking at. Yukimura went over and looked to see it was Lady Fuyu, dressed in an white kimono and pouring a bucket of water over herself. Her obsidian tresses were drenched and clung to the back of her neck and to her shoulders, she looked very serene. Her crimson eyes not seen as her peach skin had a rather sweet glow as she tilted her head back, exposing her neck before pouring more water onto herself. Why was she bathing in an area where people could see? Yukimura blushed deeply because you could see her breasts through the thin white Kimono. He covered his eyes and shook his head, "We should not be doing this to Fuyu - chan!" he said in a hushed tone to Masamune who merely arched a brow. Completely enjoying the show but wondering why Yukimura was acting that way. Oh yeah, its because the boy was very, very respectful something Masamune wasn't too much. The blue - clad samurai turned away from the bathing Fuyu and looked at Yukimura.

"Are you serious, Yukimura - san, you're really going to pass this opportunity up?" he asked while folding his arms, seemingly curious of what the Tiger of Kai's most trusted samurai would say. A smirk appeared on Masamune's face.

Yukimura removed his hands away from his eyes and blushed again, still thinking of what he saw. "Fuyu - chan is truly, truly a remarkable woman. Do degrade her and do such a thing is completely beneath us, Date"

"Oh really?" Masamune said.

"Yes, really," said a voice that made both boys spines tingle. The slowly turned to see Fuyu wearing the wet white kimono and her arms folded, her hair still clinging onto the back of her neck, shoulders, and now back. Her crimson eyes had looked like they were peeing into their souls and both men couldn't move.

_'This seems so familiar,'_ Masamune said, remembering when he first saw the Devil King, Nobunaga Oda. He looked at her and saw that she had closed her eyes, they could finally move again. "This isn't what you think, Mi'lady."

"Really? Seems like to me you tricked Yukimura - kun at watching me bathe, Masamune - kun," she said accusingly as Masamune chuckled nervously.

"No, no, no" he said, defending himself.

Fuyu opened her eyes, "You dare lie to me?" she arched a brow as Masamune looked even more guiltier. Fuyu sighed, letting it go.

"Listen," she said while wringing out her hair, "stop gawking at me and get your troops ready. We're going to meet Lord Shingen at Mikata," Fuyu told them before leaving. Yukimura continued to blush as Masamune turned to look at him.

"What a woman indeed,"

* * *

"Lady Fuyu," called Kojuro.

The woman elegantly looked over her shoulder, giving him her full attention, "Yes, Katakura - sama?"

"How do you fare of this war?" he asked which made the woman smile.

"We will win, I can smell victory in the air," Fuyu said with much confidence and arrogance.

"What makes you so sure, Fuyu - chan?" Masamune asked her which caused her to stop her horse and made the rest of the troops stop.

Fuyu turned her horse to look at them, a dumbfounded look on her face. She gave them a look that clearly read "duh" on it. She raised her forefinger, "One, Date's army just joined our army which made us go up to 9,000 troops. Two, we have The Tiger of Kai, Scorpio, the One - Eyed Dragon of Oshu, the loyal servant of the Dragon, and the Azure Sakura, how can we lose? Three, Tokugawa's forces are smaller than ours compared to our troops. Four, we're awesome!" she chanted delightedly, which made the troops roar with confidence. Masamune smirked while Yukimura cheered and smiled.

"We shall win this war with victory!" Yukimura cried with his spear in the air which made the troops cheer once more.

Fuyu smiled at their enthusiasm, "Let's take our pride, our honor, our enthusiasm and put this in our swords, our weapons, our hearts! Any man who dies here today, dies a hero and will live a peaceful after life filled with honor and glory! You shall forever be remembered as a hero of Japan!" she began to speech which made the troops even more exited. They all sped on on their horses to reach Mikata plain where they saw Shingen standing on his horse, axe in hand. Fuyu slowly galloped towards him, a smile on her face, "You can sense them, can't you?"

"Yes, Tokugawa is not too far away," he said before looking at her at the corner of his eyes, "Lady Fuyu, I am sure another problem will arise at the end of this battle,"

"Yes, I do," she looked over at Masamune who was conversing with Kojuro as Yukimura came toward the two, "Who will be Shogun? Japan will be at war once more, this time even more as deadly," she closed her eyes, almost afraid and sad as to what Japan will come to after this war.

Takeda looked at Masamune, "I do not doubt that Masamune would make a great Shogun, but it my dream as well," he said as he closed his eyes.

"Lord Shingen, please... we shall come to terms with that after this war, let's not go too far ahead of the future and mess up our today's," Fuyu complained as Shingen nodded his head, understanding what was told of him.

* * *

"Tokugawa Ieyasu is coming near!" cried a soldier as he came running, behind him was a large group of Tokugawa's forces were behind them, Fuyu narrowed her eyes as she saw that three thousands of those men were Nobunaga's forces because majority of Nobunaga's forces left her because they were afraid of Tokugawa, but many of them converted to her because of their dearly beloved Kiyosu Castle.

"Lord Shingen, Lord Ieyasu head is yours for the taking!" Fuyu cried as Masamune smirked, the female noticed it but disregarded it. After all, wasn't that his most famous expression? The opposing forces were many feet, even a mile away from each other. Who would strike first? Fuyu, Yukimura, Kojuro, and Masamune stood alongside each other while Shingen was in front of them. Tokugawa's face were fierce, he was still short and muscular as before, he hadn't change much but he held more confidence in his face than he did before.

Fuyu looked at Shingen, growing impatient by the second but it was until the Tiger of Kai picked up his large axe and lifted up into the air and swung it down leveling it so it was pointed at Tokugawa, "YUKIMURA, DATE, SUZUME!" he cried, making all four of them run towards the Tokugawa forces. Why had he did that? Did he think they could take down all of the forces. Shingen was running right behind them with his army and eventually ran pass them so he could meet up with Ieyasu who was charging towards them as well.

Fuyu raised her sword, azure flames surrounding her katana as she dropped it down towards a group of soldiers and they were engulfed in the combustive flames. They died quickly then they would of had it been regular fire. Yukimura and Masamune had took out a mass amount of soldiers, competing with one another to see who could take out the most. Fuyu smiled a bit at the two before sword fighting with one particular soldier, both their elements clashed and Fuyu's flames caused an explosion between the two. Masamune and Yukimura both looked towards the explosion, Ieyasu and Shingen still fought, too locked into battle to stop. Yukimura and Masamune took down the forces that blocked them from the explosion to see Fuyu lying on the ground, covered in dirt while the other man was dead, completely burnt.

"Are you alright, Fuyu - chan?" Yukimura asked her as she sat up and Masamune offered his hand to help her stand, she took it and stood up.

"I'm alright," she told them with a smile, "My powers are pretty combustive, sometimes it causes other element such as fire to cause an explosion. I assure you that this guys was one of Nobunaga's men," she said while looking at the burnt soldier from the corner of her eyes before looking at both men. "How is Lord Shingen?" she asked, the two looked over their soldiers to see that the battle between Ieyasu and Shingen was still heated, both of them never faltering.

"I am surprised that he has held this long against Lord Shingen," said the Takeda's Scorpio as he looked at Masamune who had his eye closed and arms crossed, "What are we going to do? We didn't have much of a fight," he said conceitedly.

Fuyu chuckled a bit before shrugging her shoulders, "We could let our troops take care of whatever is left of Tokugawa's forces and we can make sure to interfere if Lord Shingen gets hurt and is unable to battle, we will not let him die." explained the Suzume Lord which made both boys nod their heads, agreeing to this plan. The young woman fell on her butt, tired a bit from battle and hurt a bit from the explosion. Masamune watched her as she ran her fingers through her hair, looking as if she was contemplating on what to do next. Yukimura watched his Lord fight against the Shogun, it seemed that Shingen was winning but Ieyasu was putting up a very strong challenge for him. The spear and the axe collided so much that the sounds were almost ear wrecking and the earth was going into pieces under them from the shear force, Yukimura was sure that one of them would break already.

"Lord Shingen!" Yukimura yelled, "You can do this!" he encouraged and white made Shingen break the attack and swing the final blow, Ieyasu had been slashed in the chest, his armor broken, and flew back several feet away.

"Did he kill him?" Masamune asked as he then saw Fuyu run towards the direction that the Shogun went. She fell to her knees and saw that Ieyasu was bleeding horrifically, she lifted his head as he coughed up blood.

"Shogun Ieyasu?" she asked.

"Lord Suzume," he called her in which made her perk her ears, wandering what he had to say, "You come to my aid, why?"

"No one deserves to die alone, Shogun," she said as he smiled and continued to hang onto the string of life, his soldiers were mourning around them.

"I've always liked you, Lady Fuyu. Ever since the day I saw you, young and beautiful just like your mother," Ieyasu told her which made her smile, "I am sorry that I could not ask your hand in marriage."

Fuyu felt tears stinging her eyes, she knew the man loved her but she had never returned his feelings. She couldn't tell him that now, so she lied. "I am sad as well, Ieasyu - sama. I've felt a deep connection the first time you came to Kiyosu Castle, I cried once I knew I would never see you again," she placed took his hand and placed it on her cheek, caressing it lovingly.

"The red string of fate was never connected to us, was it?" he asked her with a sad smile.

"No," she told him truthfully, "we were never meant to be, my Shogun." He continued to cough up blood, his life slipping with each minute. "Go in peace, Japan will be safe. I promise you," she kissed his forehead softly and the man closed his eyes with a smile.

Fuyu laid him back down and Shingen, Yukimura, Kojuro and Masamune came running to Fuyu who had her hands a prayer. They stood there silently as she prayed over the dead Shogun. Yukimura frowned, although happy they had won the battle but sad that Ieyasu, a kind man, had to die for his Lord to become Shogun. Masamune wondered what would happen after this. Surely, he wanted to become Shogun and Kenshin did as well, they would be hearing from him soon. All of Japan will be in a uproar, "Forgive me, Lord Ieyasu," Shingen said with his head down, praying himself.

"Fuyu - chan," Yukimura called her, "were you friends with Lord Tokugawa?"

The woman looked up at Yukimura, "Not necessarily. I remember seeing Lord Ieyasu a lot when I was a child," she said with a small smile, "he had loved me or so he claimed,"

"Really?" Masamune said, a bit surprised.

"Yes, he wanted my father to create a marriage alliance but my father said no, he did not want to marry me off to him," Fuyu sighed before standing up.

Lord Shingen looked confused, "Why not?"

Fuyu shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing the answer herself. "My father just thought it would be pointless I guess," she said while scratching her cheek, "What do are you going to do from here, Lord Shingen? Are you going to Kyoto?"

"Yes," he turned to look at Kojuro and Masamune, "Will we fight there?"

Masamune smirked, "Yes... We will fight at Kyoto,"

Yukimura frowned, envious that his lord had to fight Masamune but saddened that meant their friendship would deteroriate to a certain level. "I will not participate in this, Lord Shingen. I believe my work is done," Fuyu announced which surprised all four men, "Being Shogun is of no importance to me," she told them before walking off toward her troops, "Goodbye men," she climbed on her horse rode off with her troops.

"She is a very strange woman," Kojuro said, ending the pregnant pause.

"Indeed she is," Lord Shingen laughed, "but that is what makes her all the more magnificent. She is the most beautiful and deadliest woman of all Japan," he patted Yukimura's back, "I think you should go for her, Yukimura,"

The Takeda warrior blushed, his eyes wide with surprise and embarrassment, "Why me?"

"I'm pretty sure she could teach you some things about life," he winked, "also other things..."

Yukimura looked confused, "Like what?"

"That boy is more dense than a rock at sea," Masamune laughed, "but I assure you that Lady Fuyu will be mine,"

"What?" Yukimura and Kojuro said in a unision, shocked by Masamune's declaration.

"Once I conquer the land, Lady Fuyu will be at my side," he declared, "That makes us rivals again, doesn't it?" He pointed to Yukimura who looked frustrated.

"You said you didn't even like, Fuyu - chan!" Yukimura shouted, pointing as him accusingly.

Masamune smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "Well what do you know... I lied," he snorted.

"I will not let someone like you have, Fuyu - chan!" Yukimura announced, showing his determinate, "Fuyu - chan deserves way better,"

"Calm down now, boys." Lord Shingen said, interrupting the fight, "maybe Lady Fuyu should decide," he said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own Sengoku Basara or its characters  
_

_**Claimer**:_

_I do own Fuyu ( even though she was real person technically ) and Jinsui  
_

_**Summary**_:

_A new Lord is wreaking havoc across Japan and Masamune has his eyes on that head, but of course so does young Yukimura. Too bad their hearts are on the line as well.  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Dammit.' _Masamune thought.

_**((**Author Speaking**))**_

_**Note: **_

_This is after the first Sengoku Basara__**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three:**_

_A woman has pride and she is a prize**  
**_

* * *

"Lord Fuyu!" cried the samurai as he finally reached the engawa of the castle. He kept running and running, his breath almost gone. It seemed that what he had to tell Fuyu was very important and so he kept running until he saw the woman standing under the cherry blossom tree. A strange look was on her face, it would seem she was remembering something. The samurai watched as who woman reached her hand out to the cherry blossom petals, watching them slip onto her palms and then fly away with the wind. A small smile appeared and one single tear had shed, she refused to wipe it away and closed her crimson eyes. Shutting out those rose red orbs from the world. The samurai was concerned with what brought such a sad look to her face that brought on a tear. Shaking his head, he realized that he had news to report and the sight that almost brought even himself to tears should not to be gawked at, "My Lord," he called her again, kneeling before her.

Fuyu turned to look at the samurai of her land and opened her eyes to look at him, "Yes?"

"Yoshitatsu of Saito is one his way," he said while frowning, "he has taken down our watchtower and is heading towards the castle, we must defeat him before that is so!" he yelled the last bit which caused the woman to arch a brow.

"Prepare the troops," she said while walking past the samurai who quickly agreed to do what he was told. "It seems my uncle does not give a damn about me, now does he?" she asked herself with a smirk, "I shall show him what karma feels like and strip him from his land," Once she reached the weapon room, she moved one particular sword from its shelf and looked at it with remembrance, "Father... I will avenge a great friend of yours and mothers, grandfather will be avenged today," she whispered as she ran her hand across the smooth and sharp blade.

"I guess no one told you I was here," said a voice which caused the woman to turn and looked behind her, unafraid.

"Masamune - kun, what are you doing here?" she asked, wondering his reasoning for being here, "do you come in everyone's fief unannounced?"

"No, I was told to just go in because you were preparing for something and everyone was busy so they could not come in tell you of my appearance," he explained before looking at her sword. The Date Lord squinted his eyes, sensing something familiar of that sword, "Why do you need a sword at the moment? You wish to fight me, huh?"

Fuyu looked at him with the handle tightly gripped in her hand, "Why would I?" she asked him, curious as to why he would think of something like that.

"I dunno," he shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe you just wanted to test my strength or somethin'." Masamune guessed which cause the woman to shake her head with a smile.

"You never cease to amuse me, Masamune - kun," she told him with a kitsune smile on her face, "Anyway, I have business to attend to. You could stay here or you could return home and come another day." The woman told him, not stating her business.

Masamune smirked, "You never cease to amaze me as well, I just wish to lighten you up a little," he said with his arms akimbo, "I can wait though, I am in no rush to leave this place."

"Good," Fuyu said, "I was hoping to talk to you more," her voice sounding somewhat seducing to the Date leader. He blushed a bit, looking away as the woman walked always.

* * *

"What shall we do, Yoshitatsu?" her voice sounding somewhat sadistic as the Saito lord was across from her, his troops ready for battle. The woman wanted to taunt him, make him bold enough to do the first attack but it seemed that it wasn't happening. Of course, she always had a back up plan but she saw that all her taunting had put fear in the eyes of the man, the son of Dosan Saito of Mino.

"Do you think that I am afraid of a pathetic woman such as you?" he asked, unsheathing his sword as his eyes were narrowed, "A woman should not be a lord or on the battlefield!" he shouted, making Fuyu angry.

She hated when people brought her sex onto the battlefield, just because she was a woman did not mean she should be looked down upon. She's woman more battles then some of the men of Japan and that still did not make them see that women are strong as well? Her hand was shaking from how hard she was shaking from being furious, "How dare you underestimate me because of my sex?" she yelled, "I may be a woman," she clenched her teeth, her eyes ablaze, "but I will be the one victorious today against a man!" The man smirked and sent his troops first and her troops quickly went to retaliate. Fuyu jumped over the crowd of soldiers, bring down her sword which she held over her head to come down, intending slice but end up hitting his sword.

The clash between both steel swords was loud and made the solders strop to watch, curious to see the battle between skill. "It seems that you do have _some_ skill," he said as he was being pushed back by the force she exerted from her sword. He flew back and sent a wave of lighting towards her but she sent a wave of her combustive flames and explosion happened between them. He flew back while she stood there, standing still and calm.

A playful smile appeared on the woman's face, "Its because I am my parents daughter, also... A blood relative of Saito,"

"What?" Yoshitatsu said in disbelief, "You lie!"

A blue flame spiraled around the woman's katana as she continued to smile, "Dosan Saito was my grandfather,"

"What? That's impossible!" He shouted, still feeling guilt for killing his own father.

Fuyu watched as he ran toward her, panicking and not paying much attention to his movements. She merely titled her head up with a very confident look on her face, "You don't believe me?"

"No!" Yoshitatsu narrowed his eyes, "I will never believe a deceitful bitch!"

"Too bad," she looked her nails, "Your soldiers do,"

"What?" he turned to look around to see the entire army circle around them, their weapons faced towards the Lord of the Saito damiyo.

"Now," Fuyu began, "what are we going to do? Are you going to surrender or do you want to die by my blade?"

"Surrender? You mean join you?" he asked as he held onto his sword tightly.

"No, I mean like leave and never show your face again. Take your wife and small children and find a secluded place, have a happy life,"

"You would let me do that?" he asked in awe as she nodded her head, he walked up to her and knelt before her, "I thank you Lord Fuyu,"

"Wait, I forgot to tell you something," she said as the man looked up, "I lied," Fuyu dropped her sword down his neck. The man's head went rolling onto the ground.

The soldiers looked in shock at her actions, she had let out a long sigh. "Forgive me soldiers but I do bare a grudge. He killed my grandfather leaving my mother depressed, I could not let a selfish man live so happily with what he has down, I have gotten venganace for my mother," she apologized to them and they nodded their hands understandingly as she smiled at them, "Go to his family and give them gold, let them have a nice life by giving them a home far away from here," she told them before walking away. "I have to have a chat with Masamune - kun,"

* * *

Masamune sat there and watched the children that were running around the castle. Why were there children here? He knew very well that the young Fuyu did not have any children of her own due to her not having a husband. He watched as one of the children stopped playing and went flat on their bum, boredom and disappointment on their face, "What's wrong Shiro?" asked a little girl, obviously worried about the little boy. Masamune watched out of curiosity since there was nothing else to do unless he moved to the other side of the castle but he liked this area since the Cherry Blossoms and the small lake filled with Koi fish had brought a serene feeling, he guessed the children like playing here because it was beautiful.

"Lord Fuyu hasn't arrived," he admitted, "She told us she would play with us,"

Masamune had a smile on his face, now knowing why the children were here. It would seem that the woman had a soft spot for children and really enjoyed their company. The woman was becoming more and more intriguing to him. Hearing footsteps, he turned to his right to see the woman he just thought about. Her crimson eyes on his face, causing him to smirk, "Like what ya see, dontcha?" he joked.

Fuyu merely smiled, "Maybe I do," she said while bowing down a little so that her face was close to his, "or maybe I don't," she quickly stood straight and shrug. The children flocked over to her and looked at Masamune with curiosity.

"Who is this Lord Fuyu?" asked Shiro, looking at the blue - clad samurai with much envy and curiosity.

"He is a friend of mine," she said while placing her hand on her chest with a smile on her face, "isn't that right, Masamune - kun?"

"Masamune? You mean Lord Date!" the children looked in awe at him, "The one - eyed Dragon of Oshu!" the children cried.

Masamune smirked, "The one and only," he winked at them as the children flocked over him, obviously a fan of his.

"We heard many tales about you, Lord Date!" said one child as Fuyu tilted her head to the side, wanting to know his reaction was for getting all this attention.

"Really? I bet their all pretty awesome, no?" he asked, confident that his stories were wild and exciting much like his life. The children quickly nodded their heads, "Want to hear how I crushed Nobunaga?" he asked as they all beamed up in awe while the woman stood there, continuing to watch.

"That's enough now.. I'm sure your parents are all worried about you," she finally interrupted, "Masamune and I have things to discuss,"

"Better listen to your Lord," Masamune warned, "she's got a mean bite," he made a biting motion with his mouth and made the children laugh as they all ran over to Fuyu and grouped hugged her.

"See you tomorrow," they said in a unison and left the two all alone.

Masamune looked at Fuyu who sat next to him, kneeling like a woman instead of cross - legged like a man. He never understood why she chose this life that took away her abilities of being an actual woman, "What brings you here, Masamune - kun?"

He looked at her from the corner of his right eye and smirked, "Just telling you the future,"

"What future? Yours or mine?" she asked, seemingly confused about what he was talking about.

"Ours particularly," he responded, the woman tilted her head to the side, confused.

"I don't follow..." she mumbled, her forefinger pressing her bottom lip as she tried to figure it out on her own before he finally gave her the answer.

"I want you to be-"

"Fuyu - chan!" screamed a voice, all too familiar to the both of them. The woman looked up to see Yukimura running towards them, revealing his pearly white teeth. Fuyu smiled as Masamune rolled his eyes. Yukimura was surprised by Masamune's appearance but was slightly relieved that he came on time. It looked like they were having a serious conversation, something he probably didn't want to lead to, "sorry I am late,"

"Late?" Fuyu chuckled, "Your a day early, Yukimura - kun," she looked over to Masamune while Yukimura laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head albeit embarrassed. "What was it that you wanted to say, Masamune - kun?" she asked him.

"Eh," Masamune said, slightly in foul mood, "we'll speak on the matter later on when Yukimura - san is not here, its very personal if I might add," He opened his brown eye and glared at the Takeda servant.

Yukimura narrowed his eyes, knowing what that meant. Fuyu looked between the two as they had a glaring showdown, "What's going on?" she asked them.

"Nothing, Fuyu - chan." Yukimura quickly said before looking over toward his right, "what was it that you wish to speak about?"

"I am planning to attack Hojo," she said with her eyes closed, "after the death of Ujiyasu by great Lord Shingen, he did not seize the land." she said as a servant brought a tray of tea, knowing that since she had company that would be the wise thing to do, "I wanted Lord Shingen to assist me with reinforcement and I am glad that Masamune - kun has showed up because I wish for him to join us due to how close he is and since he is allied with Ashina, he can joint attack as well and we will surely out number the Hojo successor," Fuyu said which both men looked at each other, surprised she knew who was allied with who and who was enemies also that Lord Shingen did not eliminate the Hojo clan despite how Mori and Imagawa was in between Kiyosu castle and Hojo.

"What about Mori and Imagawa?" Yukimura asked, wondering if she dared to cross between them.

"Mori and I have an alliance," she admitted, "Imagawa and I have come to an understanding because he wishes to eliminate Hojo as well despite being their vassal."

"...They are willing to betray their Lord?" said an appalled Yukimura.

"Gotta do what ya gotta do," Masamune said while sipping his own cup of hot tea, "Imagawa treats them like shit anyway before Nobunaga's servant, that little archer kid, killed Yoshimoto, Yoshimoto hated Ujiyasu,"

"Yoshimoto hated everyone," Fuyu chuckled.

"Exactly," Masamune added, "but I will definitely assist you, I've been waiting to tear down Hojo for so long!"

Fuyu smiled at the Oshu Lord, "Hojo has many lands and I do not need them all but I will take three. Two out of four will go to Lord Shingen and you, Masamune - kun,"

"You are so kind, Mi'lady..." said the Takeda servant who smiled at the woman, shocked she wasn't going to take all the land she would win if won. How could a Lord for that matter not be so greedy? Any other Lord would of just given the Lords who sent reinforcements gold or eternal alliance but she gave them land and a eternal alliance, she would never betray anyone who had helped her. This made Yukimura's respect for her rise as well as Masamune, who wished to continue the conversation from earlier with her.

Fuyu smiled shyly at Yukimura's compliment, "Kind? I just think that is only fair. My people are growing, farms are needed and space for shrines, temples, camps, and bazaars are in order. I just think about all the people who are growing and need help," she said while letting out a sigh. "You do not need to stick around if you do not have to, Yukimura - san that was all I wish to speak with you about. I would of asked Sasuke to come but Lord Shingen insisted that if I need anything that he would send you... which is quite strange," she tapped her bottom lip, "do you know why? I mean aren't you always at your Lord's side?"

Yukimura smiled at his Lord's attempts, "It is because you are my friend, Fuyu - chan. I will always help you,"

The woman blushed which caused Masamune's face to turn sour, he didn't like this at all, "Anyway, get going runt. I have things to discuss with Fuyu - chan," he blurted, not caring that he said it out loud.

Fuyu chuckled at Masamune called Yukimura a 'runt' which infuriated the red - clad warrior, who was embarrassed by such a nickname, "That is not nice, Date - kun but I shall not leave. I wish to stay."

"Get. Out." Masamune snapped, clearly angered that the man was persistent. Fuyu thought this was all a game and chuckled throughout the whole thing, clapping her hands in excitement as both men stood where their foreheads pressed against the others, their hands on their weapons.

"Now boys," she said, realizing this might get violent and lead to the destruction of her home, "be nice. You both can spend the night here if you wish, it is getting dark and I would not like both of you to go home at this time even though you clearly can take care of yourself but I rather not," the crimson - eyed woman decided as she stood. "I will be in my room but my servants will show you to both of yours," she shuffled her feet on the engawa and walked away.

"Why are you trying to start a fight, Yukimura?" Masamune asked, clearly irritated by the man's appearance, "I bet she doesn't even like ya, probably wasting your time."

"How are you so sure that she likes you?" he asked, "she blushed when I complimented her!"

"Women love compliments, dumbass!" he stated the obvious, "by tonight Fuyu won't be getting enough of me!" Masamune smirked, "just you wait," he walked off with a cocky smirk plastered on his face while Yukimura stood with a look of determination.


End file.
